<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little Darlin by Silentmew</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23193577">Little Darlin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentmew/pseuds/Silentmew'>Silentmew</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, tenrou island arc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:29:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23193577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentmew/pseuds/Silentmew</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alzack is killed on a mission to capture a wizard known for causing catastrophic explosions all over a near by  city</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alzack Connell/Asuka Connell, Alzack Connell/Bisca Mulan, Asuka Connell/Bisca Mulan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Little Darlin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bisca stared down the scope of her gun, a summer breeze blowing her ponytail out behind her. A gust blew her hat off sending it spiraling behind her across the rooftop.</p><p>“Careful darlin,” Alzack said quietly, coming to lay on his front beside her, placing her hat back in her head. “What do you think?”</p><p>She peered down into the alley beneath them and sighed grimly. “Targets name is Vance Kervic, he specializes in explosion magic, so far no sign of lackeys, just a few guards at the door,” she replied. They were on a quest to track down a rogue wizard and bring them in, it was a simple mission, something they had done a dozen times. And yet something chilled Bisca to the bone, as fear made her hands shake. “Let’s get out of here quick okay?”</p><p>“Cover me, I’m going to take a closer look. Tell Waren to get Max to stand by, something tells me we’re gonna need some cover,” Alzack replied, kissing her.</p><p>“Alzack! Be careful,” Bisca called after him. He smiled, then with a nod she was gone.</p><p>This was a five man operation with Bisca on look out, Alzack moving in on the ground, Warren using his telepathy to communicate with the team, Max laying down cover and Mest laying in wait to teleport the target back to the guild hall. So far the street below had been quiet, it all seemed too easy. There that was the signal from Alzack who had reached the ground. </p><p>“Okay Max, Alzack and I are in place, time to lay down some cover and create a distraction. Make sure you keep those guards good and busy,” Bisca instructed. “Go get em babe.”</p><p>She watched as the ground beneath Alzacks feet began to whip into a storm swirling around the streets obscuring Biscas view and hiding Alzack as he ran towards the building his target was hiding in. “Time to move closer” Bisca thought to herself. “Won’t be any help at all if I can’t see.”</p><p>An explosion shook the glass around Bisca as she made her way down the stairs. Her ears rang, her vision blurring, she could feel the blood dripping down her eye. All around her things were burning, black smoke making her cough, stinging her lungs. Somehow she made it out into the street, still disoriented from the ringing. Where was Alzack?! She couldn’t see him through the smoke.</p><p>“Guns magic, tornado shot!” Alzack shouted. A bright blast signaled where he was as a tornado shot from his guns, clearing away some of the smoke. The shot hit but the target seemed unmoved.</p><p>“Playing with me is like playing with fire, someone’s going to get burned,” Vance replied. He was not at all what Bisca had expected, a young man with fire red hair and rage in his eyes. “Fire dragon exploding fist!”</p><p>Biscas scream was all but lost in the cracking stone, shattering glass and burning flames as Alzack was hit head on by the attack, sending him flying, his body shattering against the wall as the stone behind it cracked. He wasn’t moving any more and Bisca stared in shock  at his broken body, laying like a discarded toy upon the rubble.</p><p>The dirt around her picked up once more, to her left she could see Max stepping into the street, Mest to her right. “God no, please no, not them too.” Bisca whispered, unable to move.</p><p>“Max that’s enough we need to get out of here. We don’t stand a chance against him,” Mest shouted. </p><p>Bisca felt his arms around her as the world slipped away. She found herself back at the edge of the city, catching a glimpse of Mest for only a second before he vanished and reappeared with Max then again with Alzacks body.</p><p>“Bisca what happened?” Warren asked, shaking her. “Bisca snap out of it!”</p><p>“Bisca please, there’s not much time,” Mest said, laying Alzack at her feet. “He’s hurt really badly.”</p><p>The gun vanished from her hand as she fell to her knees beside him, looking over his broken body, at the burns and blood, at his still face, too afraid to touch him. Tears ran down her face as at last she brought herself to touch his cheek, brushing his hair away. He opened his eyes to slits. </p><p>“Bisca….” he whispered. That was all she could take, pulling him in close to her chest and sobbing into his hair. “I’m sorry…. I couldn’t…. I…”</p><p>“No no no don’t apologize, don’t you do this, don’t you say goodbye. It’ll be fine darlin you’ll see. Soon as we get you home ,” Bisca pleaded. </p><p>“I can’t move my body. This is it for me darlin, you take care of our little girl. Tell her, tell her daddy loves her,” Alzack stammered through gasps. Crimson rivers ran down his chin as he tried to speak, choking him. He tried to move, wanting one last time to take Biscas hand and hold her close, but his body wouldn’t move. “Bisca…. I….” </p><p>She closed his mouth with a kiss, tasting the blood on her lips and salty tears on her tongue. “Rest now darlin. You fought bravely today, our little angel will be so proud. Just rest, it’ll all be over soon.” She stroked his hair trying to sooth him, gently easing his suffering. “When we get home we can tell our little girl all about our adventures. Would you like that?”</p><p>“She always loves your stories… you’ll tell her… for me…. promise,” Alzack said, voice growing quite now, his breathing slow as at last he could feel himself passing. The pain wasn’t so bad now, almost peaceful. The last thing he saw was her face looking down at him.</p><p>Biscas heart broke as tears flooded down her face. She felt an arm around her, lifting her and guiding her away. She fought, not wanting to leave Alzack, but Mest had already lifted the body from the ground and was making his way down the street. They would build a litter and dress the body once they returned to their room before making their way home.</p><p>The trip home to fairy tail was long and no one dared to speak a word. Bisca sat in silence holding Alzacks hand under the sheet. The tears had stopped, infact she hardly felt a thing now, only numbness. Her heart felt like ice without him, a cold, dead thing in her chest. They would arrive home in the morning and she would have no choice but to face the reality of what had happened but for now she chose denial.</p><p>Master Macao was already waiting outside when they arrived. The guild hall was quiet unlike most days, news had clearly made it around already, thanks to Warren no doubt. He pulled her into a tight embrace, tears already. “I’m so sorry Bisca for your loss,” he said.</p><p>The doors to the guild hall burst open with a loud thud as Asuka came running out, followed closely by Romeo. “Mommy mommy! You’re back! I missed you. Where’s daddy?” She asked, clinging on to Biscas skirt. “Mommy?”</p><p>Bisca tried desperately to hold herself together, to scoop her little girl up and tell her everything would be ok but she couldn’t, not yet. She turned her face away, hurrying it in Macao’s coat as she sobbed.</p><p>“Romeo, take Asuka back inside. Now isn’t the time for this,” Macao instructed, leading Bisca away, following closely behind Max and Warren who carried Alzacks body obscured by a sheet. </p><p>Bisca covered her mouth trying to silence her sobs as Asuka called after her. It broke her heart even further to think of her daughters tears when she learned her father wouldn’t be coming home. It was evening when atlast Bisca sent for her and Romeo led her to a room where Alzacks body was being held. They had cleaned and dressed his body, laying it out on a table. Candles flickered off the walls around him. Bisca remained at his side, holding his hand.</p><p>“Daddy!” Asuka exclaimed, running towards them, too short to reach him. She tugged at his sleeve until Bisca gently removed her hand and knelt to her level. “What’s wrong mommy?”</p><p>“First I need you to know that your mommy and daddy love you pumpkin,” Bisca said. She took a deep breath. “Your daddy… he’s gotta go away.”</p><p>“What do you mean mommy? Daddy’s right here! He’s just sleeping. Pick me up mommy so I can see him, please,” Asuka asked.</p><p>“Asuka….,” Bisca started, unsure what to say. She didn’t even try to stop Asuka as she climbed into the chair and then to the table beside him. She watched as Asuka shook his body.</p><p>“Daddy wake up! You have to wake up so you can tell mommy you’re not going anywhere. Mommy what’s wrong with his face? Is daddy hurt?” she cried. She was crying, she didn’t understand why her daddy wasn’t waking up. She lay her head on his chest like she so often had as he read to her at night, recoiling at the silence. Asuka renewed her efforts, shaking him, crying for him to wake up when at last Bisca wrapped her arms around her. “His heart beat mommy, what happened to his heart? He’s so cold. He needs more blankets, I don’t want daddy to be cold.”</p><p>Bisca sat, holding Asuka in her lap. “Asuka, I had hoped you would be much older when I had to tell you about death. Do you remember your fish? How we had to bury it in the garden when it got sick? Sugar something happened on our mission and your daddy was badly hurt, he died shortly after. He’s gone darlin.”</p><p>“I don’t understand, he can’t be gone. He promised. He’s just really sleepy,” Asuka argued through fits of sobs.</p><p>“Asuka please try to understand. He loved you so much, he was so brave. We are going to miss him so much but I promise everything is going to be okay. I’m never going to leave you, I promise. I won’t let anything take me away from you. We’re gonna get through this,” Bisca promised.</p><p>Asuka climbed back up beside Alzack, kissing his cheek and nestling into his chest. “I love you daddy,” she whispered. She fell asleep still at his side, tears soaking her face as Bisca carried her to bed.</p><p>The morning of the funeral seemed to arrive faster than Bisca expected then dragged on moment by moment once it arrived. She stood in the empty room, dressed in black, staring down at her husband's body in a box. None of it felt real any more, like she was simply going through the motion.</p><p>“Everything okay Bisca?” Laki asked entering the room.</p><p>“It just seems so… He lived such an amazing life, full of adventures, family, friendship… all to end up here in a box. As if such a simple thing could hold such a life… all he was…,” She replied.</p><p>Laki squeezed her hand understandingly. Then bending over the coffin she began to work the wood with her magic until it reflected who he was in the grain, a beautifully carved work of art meant for a king. “I know it can’t possibly do him justice but…”</p><p>“It’s perfect. Thank you Laki,” Bisca replied, hugging her. “When this is over I’m going to find a way to get him back. I refuse to give up on him even if I have to travel the world, I will see him again.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>